Crystal Mic
by Mantinas
Summary: They are not typical robots. Though they are of wire and steel, their creator knows they go above and beyond that and none more so than Len, the robot boy that found he could love. Bananasplit.


Mantinas—This has been on my mind for a long time, and on my computer for—probably—just as long. XD Originally meant to be a long one-shot, I decided that it needed to get out there and see if that spurred me on to continue to work on this.

Warning(for entire story): One-sided love between two 'male' robots, skeptics and homophobes. No lemons. All songs will be in Romanji because when I tried typing the English lyrics I heard their English voices from a few videos on YouTube…Let's just say I don't like those voices(they sound like those Chinese guys from 'A Christmas Story' only worse in my opinion) and every time I tried I heard those voices and it drove me up the wall!

Disclaimer(for entire story): Vocaloid and songs belongs to their rightful owners. 'Father'(Master) is iffy, but is essentially the Master figure they all are crazy about; ergo, I don't own him, either.

((()))

His hands danced between circuits and gears, his hands which looked more aged than the hands of a twenty-six year old from calluses and hard work. In the zone, like now, he was proud of those hands; they created such wonderful works of art enjoyed the world over. But when in public he wore leather gloves, he was considered eccentric already, why disappoint?

He closed the chest plate on one then tinkered with the other, double checking systems and parts. He closed the chest plate and then dressed them in the clothes his designer came up with upon seeing his designs of the Vocaloids he was working on at the moment. Though to call it that would be an understatement. Creating seemed more appropriate. For 'androids' to be able to have distinct personalities and emotions, to speak without the old, choppy speaking that used to be stereotypical to androids in the day-and even now-was amazing. Not that he didn't receive the negative comment-often from jealous musicians-but he knew he could never please everyone. To think otherwise would be foolish, and even though he wasn't very old, he was old enough to know this well.

Pushing a button underneath the pseudo-flesh, their eyes blinked open to reveal vibrant sea-green eyes that sparkled with curiosity and wonder for the world around them that was framed by their golden blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. Of course, if one of his rivals were to be present, he would be sure they wouldn't see it as true curiosity and claim him senile.

"Are you our father?" She asked in perfect Japanese, her face showing hope yet fear of being rejected.

He gave her a small smile and cast all her fears away with a single word: "Yes,"

She smiled and hugged him, giggling at his startled cry due to the unexpected action. His eyes then strayed over to the boy as he stood aloof at the spot he became online.

"Len," He said, concern evident in his voice. "Is everything alright?"

The boy nodded, never leaving his spot. His name programmed into his data to realize and respond to the name, though he imagined that with the admittance of being their 'father' Len wouldn't have found it odd that he knew his name anyway. That is, if Len was turning into a more critical boy than he originally planned.

Let it be known: Personalities are tricky.

Letting Rin go, he stood back up and smiled. They smiled back. All seemed right with the world in that moment. Turning around he motioned to his newest creations to follow him as he walked out of his lab.

"As I'm sure you're both aware, you are the newest members of Vocaloid; a line of singing robots I have fathered." He said the last word while looking at Rin, her head inclined to face his, looking all the more like a small child absorbing the words of her father.

You two shall be a duet, but this isn't set in stone. There may be times when you want to sing by yourselves or with someone else, or whatever. I try not to push, however, this does not make me completely easy-going or a push-over." He smiled in an attempt to make that revelation nicer than it sounded to him. These were 'kids', not 'adolescents' or adults like the previous ones, one needed to be gentle.

"Yes, father." Len said.

"You don't have to be formal, Len. It's not like I want total obedience." A gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Teal eyes looked into brown. "Just relax, okay?"

Len nodded.

"Good. Now let us meet the rest, shall we?"


End file.
